Only Human!
by Wyltk
Summary: Late one night Helga reflects on whats been happening in her life and how she feels.


So I guess in my last Hey Arnold story I said something about never writing another Hey Arnold fic again. I have one thing to say to my short sightedness.  
  
IT"S ALL MISS MATCHED'S FAULT! She got me reading all those Nominations so I could nominate my friend, Ms. Prongs, in best Song fic. Then slowly but surely these ideals just crept up on me took my brain and said "Write me. Then take me to your leader."  
  
Well maybe not literally but close enough! Alright, enough from me go enjoy me eating my hat.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold. No suing.  
  
Only Human! By Wyltk  
  
  
  
It isn't like it matters to me. I mean just because he called me a selfish pig and a jerk who deserved to be alone doesn't mean I should be this sad. It certainly doesn't matter that no one has talked to me for an entire week. Ever since Phoebe had walked in on our teacher kissing me.  
  
She had told Gerald and before long it was around the school that I was "sucking" up to the teacher for better grades. After all, their beloved teacher, the best teacher in their senior year, wouldn't kiss a student. Like bloody heck he wouldn't! He asked me into the class and kissed me. I slapped him away but the damage had been done and Phoebe had seen.  
  
I had tried talking to her multiple times and finally yesterday she had told me off. Said she never wanted to talk to me again. She couldn't believe how low I had sunk. And that was that. I haven't talked to her since. Obviously it was my fault along with everything else.  
  
My fault that I cared about what Arnold and Phoebe thought of me, my fault the teacher kissed me. It's my fault the rumor was started, my fault my parents left me a week ago with no food in the house, no money, and no ideal when they were coming back.  
  
I'm dog tired. They hardly gave me a notice just left a "Going on a cruise call you in a week or two." Note on the table. Right after that I started looking for a job. I knew how much food was in the house and that was absolutely none. I had had a job before but Bob told me to quit because I hadn't been at home to take a message.  
  
But, out of pure luck I'm sure, I found a job the first day looking. So now I work from right after school till midnight. Usually I can finish my homework that I didn't get done in study hall there. It's quite slow from ten o'clock on. And it's a self service gas pump not counting the fact that it also accepts credit cards out there and most people use them instead of coming in to pay.  
  
I'm getting really tired though. And I mean really tired. Along with the fact I have only had a candy bar for lunch and a piece of toast tonight. I got paid today and since tomorrow, being Saturday, is my day off I can go shopping for some groceries and some other necessaries.  
  
I pulled the comforter around me curling up in it. The one night I can get more then 6 hours of sleep and I can't even fall asleep. It would figure fate would be so cruel. I grabbed my pillow and buried my face in it lying on my stomach.  
  
Tears started the long slow trek down my face and I sighed wiping them off roughly. I do not cry! Helga G. Pataki does not cry! It just isn't done you can ask anyone I know.  
  
I gave up then I didn't care if I cried tonight. No one was around. No one to hear me. No I would cry tonight and in the morning I would be completely normal. After all I am Human!  
  
Hear that Phoebe! Arnold! You stupid teacher! I'M HUMAN! I can cry to! I have feelings just like you do! And you don't see them do you? You've never seen them. And you never will because you never look.  
  
Phoebe you were my best friend. I thought you would believe me. What happened? Did Gerald change your opinion of me so much? Arnold did you really believe I would do that? You've studied with me before. You know how hard I work. And my teacher did you think I wouldn't care.  
  
Well I hate to tell you teach but I know one of the board of directors personally. Heard of Dr. Bliss? I've told her all about what you said and did. And Arnold and Phoebe I hope your happy. Because next time you're in trouble you can just leave me out of it. I hate you all!  
  
And sadly I know I will always go back to them. I love them. And though they aren't the best of friend sometimes and they hurt me more then they will ever know I still love them.  
  
After all I am human. just a regular human. I wonder if they will ever see that.  
  
  
  
OOC: I hope you all enjoyed! Please excuse any error's on my part. Bye ya'll!  
  
Wyltk 


End file.
